1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vessel for containing liquid and, more particularly, to a combination vessel with a receptacle therein for holding a cigar or another type of tobacco product.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cigar smoking has become increasingly more popular over the past several years, with cigar production and sales escalating at an almost feverish pace. Cigars are enjoyed in a variety of ways, including after a meal, with coffee, and especially with wine, liquor, or an aperitif. Traditionally, liquor and other spirits have often been marketed in their own uniquely packaged containers. Some brands use specially designed containers, typically glass bottles, that may vary in size and shape to enhance product identity by distinguishing one product from another. Examples of these are the Chevas Regal, Crown Royal and Jack Daniels brands.
Cigars, like alcoholic beverages, have always been sold and distributed as an entirely separate product, either as an individual item or in boxes, for example, of 20 or 25 cigars. Individual cigars are often packaged in cellophane wrappers or in metal tubes to keep in their freshness and preserve their quality. The tubes usually bear the name of the cigar brand, including a logo, and some additional interesting and attractive graphics to give the container a more unique appearance. The same applies to cigar boxes and similar types of containers. Nevertheless, though often sold in the same stores, cigars and alcoholic beverage products have never been packaged together as a single entity for mass marketing.
The device of the present invention provides the means to attractively package certain alcoholic beverages and cigar products together in a single container, and the means to store and keep the cigar fresh in a humidified environment within a separate and secure vessel inside the container. The vessel is also structured to ensure and preserve the physical integrity and high quality of the premium cigar inside.
The invention also provides a container with means to store and humidify a partially smoked cigar to maintain its freshness for later use. Given that the cigar is held within a vessel inside a liquor or alcoholic beverage container, a person can now readily enjoy the pleasure of a drink with the cigar of his or her choice. The invention also provides the means to easily extract the cigar from the vessel and return it there for storage within a securely sealed and humidified environment. And finally, the invention provides a device which gives the amusing and illusory appearance of a cigar suspended inside a bottle within the liquid contents.